The Great Gundam Fight
The Great Gundam Fight is the Seventy-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 4, 2016. Synopsis Domon travels to Neo China, he is approached by two Shaolin monks who urge him to take on the Gundam Fighter of Neo China, who has apparently gone rogue; Domon accepts and goes off to find him and Paul Gekko and Paul Gekko Junior's group goes with him in attempt to find Paul Gekko Junior. Plot The Episode begins at the Yellow Comet Village. At Eggman's Base, Paul de Sand observes a slumbering Allenby Gulskii. Wong would make a copy of the Berserker System and use it to advance the next stage of the Dark Gundam Project. Paul de Sand injects Allenby's neck with DG cells. By also using the Berserker System, he turned her into "Devil Allenby" to pilot the GAT-X105A Nobel Buster Gundam to replace Allenby Beardsley. After arriving at the Yellow Comet Village, Paul Gekko's and Paul Gekko Junior's group were approached by two Shaolin monks who urge him to take on the Gundam Fighter of Neo China, who has apparently gone rogue; Domon accepts and goes off to find him. On the road he is joined by a young boy, but they are subsequently captured by a band of thugs. As Paul Gekko's and Paul Gekko Junior's group manages to break out, the boy gets to the Dragon Gundam and reveals himself as Sai Saici, the Neo China representative. He and Domon fight, but despite his young age, Sai Saici proves to be a match for him, and the bout ends in a draw; as Sai earlier didn't recognize the man on the photo either, Domon and Rain head off again. Paul Gekko's and Paul Gekko Junior's group were confused until Paul de Sand from the Tournament came with the army of robots and the Nobel Buster Gundam stating himself as Eggman's boos and the servant of the Dark Gundam, having also gained control over the Yellow Comet villagers. Kurome attends to fight Paul de Sand off but Domon appeared and interrupted them and the four unidentified objects land and reveal themselves to be the Shuffle Alliance, the strongest Gundam Fighters and the members of the Galactic Guardians. Characters *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Kurome *Takuto Tsunashi *Sugata Shindo *Wako Agemaki *Doya *Paul de Sand *Domon Kasshu *Sai Saici *Allenby Beardsley *George de Sand *Paul Gekko Junior *Tatsumi's counterpart *Esdeath's counterpart *Esdeath *Tatsumi *Master Asia *Wong Yunfat Battles 'Kurome vs. Dark Gundam' 'Participants' *Kurome *Paul de Sand *Master Asia *Wong Yunfat 'Locations' *Kamiki Region 'Winners' *Interrupted (Due to Domon's appearance) Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon